sluggyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rammer (DoR)
Alt-Rammer is a 4U City executive in the Dimension of Rain. He is the one who originally met with Riff and gave him his cover. He is a dimensional counterpart of the Homeland Security agent Brian Rammer. Description Rammer of the DoR looks and behaves like his counterparts. He lays complex plans and has his own agenda. He is not shy about using other people for his own ends and coupled with the influence he enjoys as an executive this makes him a very ruthless and powerful individual. He has a considerable amount of pull in 4U City as an executive and has used it to help Riff several times. Despite this, Riff does not trust him as he knows Rammer has his own goals. Rammer wants to kill His Masterness in revenge for his love, Sharon, being judged. History In the DoR, Rammer was around before 4U City was created. He was involved with Sharon, a mystic who would bring him odd bits of information . On the day 4U City was created she came to him and told him that the Web of Fate broke. Somehow he managed to secure a position as an executive of 4U City and was allowed to remain clear-headed. When Riff and Zoë arrived in the DoR Sharon was among the REA-5's who found him. She and her whole squad were thrown down judgment chutes for merely having contact with him (and because she suggested that Riff could be from another dimension). Before she was judged Sharon made sure Rammer knew about Riff. Rammer rescued him and reasoned that anyone His Masterness feared could be useful in killing him. He gave Riff a Pendantech, a copy of the executive-level 4Upedia, and the tools necessary to start a revolution. He also secured Riff a job at the chem-labs. He then left Riff to the city, but kept an eye on him and communicated with him via the Pendantech. At one point Riff gave up and told Rammer he was succumbing to the city. Rammer tried to warn him that he wouldn't be able to pull him out but Riff didn't care. Rammer still watched Riff, but lost sight of him when alt-Torg and the Resistance pulled him out . After that Rammer kept his eyes open and waited, until he finally caught sight of Riff trying to get into the robotics facility. During Riff's time with Torg and his group Rammer found disturbing evidence that Zoë was still alive but in terrible pain. He didn't want to tell Riff about unless he absolutely had to . Things got worse when he found files on the REA-6s, a new robotic enforcer that would replace the REA-5 squads. Realizing that the revolution would flounder if they went into production, Rammer had no choice but to reconnect with Riff and use the video of Zoë as leverage to make him help. He placed a security ticket on a terminal high in the Central Tower and made sure Izzy would stumble across it. He knew that when she told Riff about it he'd stop at nothing to access it. Riff made his way to the room where Rammer waited, and Rammer showed him the REA-6 and told him that the revolution had to go forward soon and that he had to be in the loop. Riff thought Rammer had faked the security ticket about Zoë and asked why he should help Rammer. Rammer replied that the ticket wasn't faked and let him see the terrible truth. He seemed remorseful at Zoë's condition and sadly told Riff that while they were very advanced medically, there was only so much they could do for her. He tells Riff that he wasn't sure where she was, but if he had to guess it would be higher in the tower, where not even executives like himself could go. He then gave Riff a communication Pendantech and provided him with a safe way out of the tower, reminding him as he left to keep him in the loop. Spoilers After Riff blows up the Robotics facility, and enter the underground to find the hiding place of His Masterness, Rammer reveals that he became an executive because he was found to be the biological son of dr. Irvin Schlock. Schlock used to be His Masterness but was murdered. Rammer also revealed that he lied about the fate of Zoë in order to use Riff to get to his fathers killer. In the end it turned out that Schlock died of old age, and the bullet-holes indicating murder were inflicted on the dead body by Frog, who had become insane and were taking out his frustration of having revealed the true fate of Corsica. References Category:Characters